Night, Shade, and Shadow, The Deadly Three
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: The Deadly Three are a band of thieves that have been rising in strength over the last year. No one has ever seen they're faces, or even seen them. With them approaching the Valley of Peace, Will Po and the Five be able to stop them? And what's with the young fox, panther, and raccoon cubs and kit? And who are they're little rag-tag team of friends? To find out, we must dive in.
1. Three Bandits, Two families, One Purpose

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Hello! This is my first Kung Fu Panda story, so please no flames. If you don't like, don't read. Oh, and if I spell any of the names wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Three Bandits, Two families, One Purpose

* * *

_The Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu, Master Croc, and Master Storming Ox had defeated Lord Shen, and Gongmon City was being repaired and brought back to it's former glory. All had returned home, and a few months had passed since then. But new trouble is arising in the Valley of Peace. A band of thieves, by the name of the Deadly Three, are approaching the Valley._

_Their faces have never been seen, and they had never been caught. All that was ever left behind by them were the words, The Deadly Three, carved into the wall or on the ground. They are feared throughout several villages, and many fear them to be assassins. Will the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior be able to stop them? We shall see._

Three cloaked figures approached the campfire, where Fung and his gang of croc bandits waited. They stood just outside the ring of light; the only thing visible were their eyes, which almost seemed to glow with a light of their own. Each one silent, each one nearly invisible, and each set of eyes held a story of their own.

The tallest figure had eyes like amber, warm and inviting, yet with serious consequences. The smallest, an icey blue, like thin ice ready to break underfoot and drown whoever dared. The one in the middle, had eyes like sharp emeralds, drawing one close, ready to snatch the riches, only to be snatched themselves. All this and more did each individual croc bandit see.

"Well, uh, it is an honor, to be . . . be able to work with you, uh." started Fung. Non of the shadowy figures moved. Glancing back at the others, Fung silently asked them what to do next. Turning back to the shadowed figures, he tried again.

"You have such a great reputation, and uh, we are so new to this ourselves, that it truly is an honor to be working with you. We have something specific in mind, that we would like to go after, and we'll share the bounty with you, of course." he tried again. The green eyed figure stepped forward, but the croc's couldn't see their face. A black cloak went from over the shoulders to just above the ankles, with a hood that covered their head. All three wore such pitch black cloaks.

"We want a down payment. We'll direct what happens, and you'll follow along with it. Now, the gold?" the voice was cold, and you could barely tell that it was female around the growl in it. A silver paw attached to a midnight-black arm slid out of the cloak, gesturing for the money. The crocs scrambled among themselves as they tried to find the gold coins they had.

Face palming, Fung cried, "Oh, guys, seriously? I have the gold. Come on. We're dealing with professionals here." He pulled out a small sack, and handed it over to the greened eyed bandit. Stepping back, all three opened and looked through the small sack, which was full to the brim with gold and silver pieces. Stepping forward, the tallest spoke for the first time.

"We shall assist you. I am Shadepelt, and these are my partners Nightring," she gestured to the smallest one, " and Shadowsong." she gestured to the green eyed one. Her voice was decidedly female, and her pelt was black as midnight, with small silver rosettes on her arm. Each of the others nodded when their name was called.

"My name is Fung. I am the leader, uh, of this group, and, uh. . ." he trailed off as Nightring stepped forward. That's when Fung noticed how small the whole group truly was. He was much taller than Shadepelt, the tallest of her group. He brushed it off. There are many smaller species, like Master Shifu, for instance. They're small, but strong fighters.

"Do you have a map of the place we're going to?" he demanded. He sounded young, yet his tone suggested that they better hurry it up. Fung nodded, putting a map on the ground and rolling it out. Shadowsong stepped forward and crouched down with Nightring. Stepping back, Nightring began scratching a copy of the map into the ground.

In the end, there was a dirt map bigger than the original.

"So where are we raiding from?" asked Shadepelt, gesturing to the paper map. Fung pointed to the far end, the Jade Palace. Nightring whistled, making a small 'X' with twigs over the dirt map.

"That's pretty high up. From what I can see, we'd need a diversion. Then, we'd be able to scale the mountain while whoever guards the place is defending the village. We'll need at least one croc to come with us, while the rest of you make the diversion." proposed Shadowsong. Shadepelt and Nightring nodded, while one of the croc bandits stepped forward.

"What would the diversion be?" he asks, before Fung got on him. "Gary, don't question them! They're professionals!"

"Actually, it's Garry-"

"I don't care!"

"Ahem. Here's what we need you to do. Garry will come with us, while the rest of you raid the far end of the village. Work in groups of 2 or 3. Each group should grab two things total, then bolt for the forest." began Shadowsong.

"Then, each group takes a different path. After a few days, we all meet up back here. You get your stuff, and we get our share." finished Shadepelt.

"And if not, we will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you." snarled Nightring.

"Or, we'll beat you so bad that you'll all _wish_ that we'd killed you." added Shadepelt, growling at the end. Fung and the others nodded.

"We'll finish these plans after three days time, and meet up here. We shall return soon." promised Shadowsong, growling. And with that, they all stood, turned, and disappeared into the night. Fung and the others watched the shadows around them, afraid that they may return. They would never admit the fear they held, but it was for nothing.

* * *

_The next day. . ._

Monkey, Crane, and Tigress were on there way to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Monkey and Crane had arrived first, but noticed the strange absence of customers. They ordered some noddles and dumplings, and while beginning to enjoy their food, someone else walked in. He was smaller, roughly smaller than Shifu. His fur was midnight black, with a silver mask-like bit around his eyes, which sparkled like blue pools.

He had on dark blue pants, and as he walked, almost bounced, up to the counter, you could see his tail waving about in excitement. It was black, with silver rings on it. He struck up a conversation with Mr. Ping, while Crane and Monkey tried to figure out what animal he was. The little fellow finally turned, and, after a moments hesitation, walked up to the only occupied table.

"Hello, may I take a seat with you?" he asked, curiosity and excitement lacing his voice. Monkey nodded, and the little guy plopped down in a spare seat.

"My name is Tanuki, what's yours?" Tanuki asked swiftly.

"My name is Monkey, and this is Crane. Nice to meet you, Tanuki." Monkey introduced, offering his hand to shake. The little guy gave him a strange look, before giving him his hand. Monkey shook it and returned to eating.

"So, Tanuki, what are you doing in the valley of Peace?" asked Crane. Tanuki jumped a little before replying,

"I'm traveling with my sisters. I'm just waiting for them here while they take a peek around the rest of the village."

"So, what sort of animal are you?" asks Monkey. Tanuki jumped, his large ears folding back slightly. He didn't answer, then perked his ears up.

"Sorry, I think my sister is calling. Bye!" he jumped up and walked for the exit. Just as he passed through, he bumped into someone coming in. He fell back on his butt, looking up to see Tigress. Scrambling to his feet, he glanced back in her direction before running back towards Crane and Monkey, shrieking,

"Monster! Run away!" He peeked out from behind Crane as Tigress walked in, pausing to stare at the little black cub.

"It's okay, Tanuki. This our friend, Tigress." explained Crane.

"I know she seems mean, but she's not when you get to know her." added Monkey, earning a glare from said feline.

"Not her, that!" he exclaimed, pointing to something behind Tigress. Turning, everyone watched as an all black creature with silver paws and sparkling emerald eyes entered the shop courtyard. Her tail had a silver tip, and she wore a loose-fitting dark green vest and pants.

Her arms were held out in front of her, and she sniffed the air with every step. She looked wolfish in shape, but was much to small, even for a wolf pup. As soon as she spotted Tanuki, she growled and ran at him.

Squealing, he dashed from the safety of Crane to the opposite end of the space, sliding under tables and scrambling over chairs. Following closely after, and managing to dodge Tigress's reaching paws, the black wolf-thing quickly caught up with Tanuki, grabbing him up and pinning him to the ground. Tanuki punched at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

Grunting, she let him up, pulling him to his feet. She got into a poor fighting stance when Tigress approached, but Tanuki stepped in front.

"No one touches my sister but me." he snarled, fists raised and tail swishing.

"Sorry, I thought that this wolf was an attacker." Fur bristling, the so-called wolf spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I'm a fox, actually."

"And I'm a raccoon. My name is Tanuki and this Kitsune." the small raccoon stepped up cheerfully and shook a surprised Tigress's hand. Dragging Kitsune over to Monkey and Crane, he quickly introduced the three. They noticed how small the two were, and the strange fur patterns.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry for how I came in. We haven't had much time for fun recently." apologized Kitsune, glancing at her younger 'brother'.

"Why not?" questioned a voice. Jumping, Kitsune looked around, fur bristling. Tanuki laughed and plucked a struggling Mantis from the table.

"It's okay, sis. It was just this guy. You worry to much." he giggled, letting Mantis hop back onto the table. Viper slithered in, giving a smile to the young fox and raccoon.

"My name is Viper."

"And mine's is Mantis. What's yours?" he asked, holding out one of his arms. Before they could respond, a cry sounded outside.

"Run!" "It's terrible!" "Tai Lung!" The Furious Five instantly on their feet, err, those who had feet. They rushed outside to see a feline cub, covered in flour and charcoal, so thickly that you couldn't see the fur or clothing underneath. Someone threw a tomato, and it hit it's mark. She snarled at them and kept walking. Kitsune and Tanuki tried to edge around the Furious Five, and when that didn't work, they leapt over them.

Rushing up to the cub, they assaulted her with questions.

"Pansa, are you okay?"

"Who did this to you?" both gave her a hug, and the bigger cub returned it warmly. She shook them off, leaving them with a light dusting of of flour on their fur.

"I tried to get some bread at the bakery, but the baker threw an open bag of flour at me. Some other guys pelted me with coal." she explained calmly, her amber eyes betraying how she felt.

"Who's Tai lung?" questions Tanuki, tugging on Tigress's pants.

"He destroyed the valley long ago, trying to steal the Dragon scroll. He was locked up, but he escaped a little over a year ago, and he tried to take it again, but was defeated be the Dragon Warrior." explained Tigress quickly. Tanuki's eyebrows narrowed as he frowned, but he didn't say more.

"Excuse me, do you know of any rivers or anything nearby? We need to get miss Baker's girl here cleaned up." joked Kitsune, earning a cuff over the ear from the older girl.

"What happened to waiting for your sisters, Tanuki?" asked Crane, glancing around. The raccoon boy gave him a strange look.

"These are my sisters." he replied. He made it sound like it was obvious. Before anyone could reply, Master Shifu and a huffing, puffing Po appeared on the scene. Finally getting his breath back, and going into a fighting stance, Po demanded,

"Where's Tai Lung? I took him on once, I can do it again!" Crane briefly covered his face with a wing, while Kitsune and Tanuki moved in front of their bigger sister.

"Tai lung isn't here, Po. Just a cub covered in flour." explained Viper, gesturing to her. Dropping his fighting stance, Po muttered, "Oh." Shifu, however, took a closer look.

"My name is Shifu. What are your names, young ones?" he asked politely, walking up to the trio. All but Tanuki looked down at him; being the smallest, he had to look up.

"My name is Kitsune. This is my older sister Pansa, and our younger brother Tanuki." replied Kitsune, gesturing to each. Shifu stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I see. Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked again. The three shifted their feet uncomfortably for a moment before answering.

"No, we're looking for somewhere, though, cause winters coming and all. We'll be-oomph" Tanuki was cut off as Kitsune covered his mouth with her long, fluffy tail.

"We'll be fine. We know of a few places, but I think Tanuki was about to launch into one of his crazy scheme rants. OUCH!" she leaped into the air, holding her tail, while Tanuki out spat black fur.

"It is _not_ a crazy, or a rant!" he exclaimed loudly, getting into a fighting stance. Kitsune got into one as well, and it was way better than the one in the shop. With a snarl, they leapt at eachother, only to be stopped by Pansa. Grabbing Kitsune's shirt, and picking up Tanuki by the scruff, she halted their fight.

"Enough, both of you! Tanuki, what was you idea?" asked Pansa quietly, releasing them. They sent eachother half-hearted glares before dropping it. Each shrugged it off as if it never happened.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could work at Mr. Pings Noddle Shop. We'd be able to bunk there and make some good money." he grinned, waiting for his sisters response. An uneasy look passed between the two females. Crouching down to his level, Kitsune looked him in the eyes.

"That is a great idea, buddy, but you know what our plans are. We have to meet up with _them_ before winter. Maybe we can come back in the spring and work, but we can't now."

"It was an excellent idea, but we can't fit it into our plans. Like Kitsune said, maybe next spring." added Pansa. With a small frown he nodded, glancing back at the shop.

"Who's 'them'?" questioned Mantis, hopping up onto Kitsune's shoulder. She stiffened and looked at him, before Tanuki playfully batted him off, catching him and placing the mantis on his own shoulder.

"Just a little rag-tag group of friends. We were having trouble getting enough money, so we all went different directions in search of work. We've done okay, but it's nearly winter. We agreed to meet back up beforehand." explained Pansa. Everyone seemed to except that. Everyone besides Tigress. She still suspected that something was up.

"Would you like to stay at the Jade Palace for the night?" asked Shifu, surprising everyone. The two black and silver accented and floury cubs and kit huddled up for a moment, before turning back.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Please review and feel free to send suggestions! Pansa, Tanuki and Kitsune, out!**


	2. A Family and a Gang

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, only my oc's**

**Back again! So sorry for the delay! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A Family and a Gang

* * *

"Thank you very much. We can't stay long, though. We need to get moving again soon." replied Pansa, who seemed to be the group leader. Po, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu brought them up the mountain, giving introductions and telling stories. When they were halfway up, a fine rain began to fall. All were glad to escape inside the Barracks.

Viper lead Pansa off to get cleaned up, while Kitsune and Tanuki were given a quick tour of the Palace grounds. They were allowed they're own room near Po and the Furious Five's. Po was busy in the kitchen, cooking up some food, along with Tanuki. The raccoon cub was allowed to experiment with different seasonings and ingredients as he stirred a (small)pot of soup.

Pansa was pulling on her newly washed red vest and pants, revealing her black fur and silver rosettes, before following Viper on a tour of the grounds. Kitsune, however, was in the Hall of Heroes, taking a good look at the different objects. She steadied each one carefully, so absorbed in her task that she didn't even notice Tigress watching her. Pausing to taste the air, Kitsune turned suddenly.

"Tigress?" she called. The feline stepped forward, looking over all of the artifacts with a single glance.

Kitsune followed her gaze and sighed. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" replied Tigress guardedly.

"Your acting like I'm going to grab something as soon as you or anyone else turns their back." Tigress didn't know what to say. It was like the fox kit had read her mind.

"No I don't." Tigress argued, turning her back and crossing her arms. Huffing, Kitsune walked over to the large feline.

"There's little use lying to me. I've been around a feline cub for years. It's not that hard to guess what's on your mind." Tigress looked down at her. Her black fur and sharp emerald eyes seemed to mask something hidden beneath.

"Okay, you're right, so what? Your just a kit." Tigress half-spat at her. Glaring up at her, Kitsune looked her in the eyes. Starting off angrily, she growled back,

"I may be, '_just a kit_', but I've been helping to provide for my family since I was four, if not three. And when it became just the three of us, _I_ had to step up as leader. _I_ had to make the hard choices. _I_ had to bury every. . . ." she trailed off, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She looked back up at Tigress, her face nearly expressionless.

"_I_ have to bury all of the bad memories. _I_ have to look after our family._ Neither_ my brother nor my sister are 'just cubs' either. Anyone tries to hurt them, I kill them. End of story." she stalked outside into the misting rain. Leaving Tigress behind to wonder exactly what had happened or was going on with the small group staying in her home.

A while later, everyone was sitting around the table eating up. It was also the first time any of them got a good look at Pansa's black fur and and silver rosettes. Tanuki had mixed together a pretty good soup, and everyone was enjoying supper. They had all finished eating soon and were mostly just hanging out and chitchatting.

"So, Pansa, where have you traveled to before?" asks Viper. Pansa shrugs.

"All over, that's all I know. Been to quite a few villages, so many I can't remember the names of them all." she replies.

"Where do you stay during winter?" asks Crane.

"Around. We have our friends, but we shift the camp every year or so. We like traveling, but at least one person stays back at camp to protect our supplies." answers Tanuki.

"So, how does that work? You go all together or . . ? begins Monkey.

"We either go together or plan it out and meet up at the place. We'll have to travel a ways until we get there, so that's why we can't stay long." replies Kitsune.

Soon, they all turn in for the night. Kitsune, Tanuki, and Pansa silently sneak out before dawn, walking through the early morning as the rain misted down on them. Soon, they found the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. They stood underneath its branches, discussing things.

"Are you sure we should stay here? We could easily leave right now, and they would never know." asks Pansa. Kitsune shakes her head.

"We meet up with the guys, finish the plan, get what we came for, and then leave. I have an idea." answers Kitsune.

"Is it about bringing one of the guys with us to our group?" asks Tanuki. A nod is his response.

"Can we take a look at the Training Hall?" the young raccoon finally asks. Another nod, and the two sisters and one brother head over to the training hall.

For a time, Kitsune and Pansa are content to merely oversee what Tanuki does, keeping him away from the more dangerous aspects, despite his whiny complaints. They finally agree to join in the action.

Each choosing a place to try their skill, it soon turns into a game of 'catch the raccoon'. Dodging and leaping, even among the more 'dangerous' parts, Tanuki manages to stay clear of them for a close to an hour.

Until someone got him.

He was running across the beams overhead, leaping from one to another to avoid Pansa. Kitsune shadowed him on the ground, so he couldn't jump. Then, there was someone watching them. Tanuki paused, catching sight of orange fur and a red vest, before Pansa tackled him. The two teetered on the edge of the beam, Kitsune circling below anxiously.

The momentum was to great, and they both fell. Tanuki landed on his feet, bending his knees before leaping into a forward roll. Pansa landed on all fours, taking a deep breath before standing again. All three looked over to see Tigress, surprise and awe easily seen on her face. Tanuki eyed her playfully.

"How long were you standing there?" he questions, walking up to her in a carefree manner.

"A few minutes, but enough to see how good you three are. Where did you learn those moves?"

"Our parents, and a few friends we have." answers Kitsune, sauntering up to the older feline.

"We've never been able to train on things this nice before. It's fun and helpful." added Pansa, looking up at Tigress shyly. Tigress nodded some.

"Could you teach us?" asked Tanuki, tugging lightly at her pants. Tigress looked down at the small raccoon, surprised at the question.

"What could you learn from me? All three of you are very good already."

"Well, we like learning a little of everything from everyone. We try to stay prepared for. . .stuff." Pansa dropped her gaze before looking up hopefully. Tigress finally gave in, but found it a bit more tricky than she originally thought.

Kitsune kept doing everything grudgingly, Pansa was afraid to land a blow, and Tanuki was just doing whatever without listening. "How about this. I'll 'attack' you three, and you have to try and subdue me." Tigress finally suggested, feeling exasperated. Tanuki took a step back, moving out of Tigress's line of sight while Pansa took on a rather weak-looking fighting stance in front of her, with Kitsune at the tiger's left.

Without to much warning, Kitsune lunged forward to strike Tigress across the stomach, just after Pansa feinted an attack to the tiger's right side. Tigress crouched after the blow, sweeping a leg out quickly to knock them off their feet. Kitsune tumbled down, but Pansa leapt over it, pouncing down on the leg, digging her fingers, rather than her claws, into the Tigress's leg. Tanuki suddenly joined in, jumping down from above, squealing with fear.

Tigress reacted without thinking, stepping back to catch the raccoon cub, who immediately latched onto her head, blocking her vision and muffling any sound. While Tigress was preoccupied with getting Tanuki off, Kitsune acted as a low table behind the tiger as Pansa ran up and shoved her as hard as she could in the chest. Stumbling back, Tigress tripped over Kitsune, Tanuki jumping off at the last moment to avoid getting hit.

Kitsune stood and leapt onto Tigress's chest, pretending to have a knife or sword. "Move a muscle and I will not hesitate to use this." she threatened, flashing a bit of a smile afterwards to let the tiger know she was kidding before jumping off. Pansa helped Tigress to her feet, while Tanuki jumped up and down with excitement.

"That was so cool! Kitsune was all like 'Yah, I, gonna get you in the stomach', and Pansa was all like, 'look at me! I'm attacking you - Not!' and then I climbed up there and jumped down all like, 'I need help, aah! not really, attack!' and then-" Kitsune placed a hand over his mouth, muffling whatever he was rambling on about, but he didn't stop, looking pointedly at his older sister, who only rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Pansa asked quietly, looking up at the bigger feline. Tigress nodded, but was troubled. These three _had_ subdued her, but. . . what was troubling was how easily they had done it. Playing on her emotions to trick her into catching the 'enemy', working together so efficiently without even speaking . . . they fought like they had done it before.

"That's enough training for now. Tanuki, Kitsune, come on." Pansa said gently, but firmly pulling them lightly towards the door. Looking over her shoulder, she called, "Thanks for sparring with us." Tigress nodded, but the black and silver-accented group had already disappeared through the door. tigress sighed and shook her head.

She was suspicious, but she couldn't lay blame without evidence. And she wasn't about to just go search for it.

* * *

"We need to leave, now." Kitsune insisted, looking down the mountain from the steps. Tanuki was looking down, too, tail swishing in excitement.

"Are you sure? We said that we'd meet them in a few days. That was the other day; we still have today and tommorow." Tanuki threw in. Pansa nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and if we leave now, and something strikes the next day, who do you think will be blamed? they'll think we had something to do with it." Pansa added, voice lower than the others. Kitsune heaved an exaggerated sigh and turned towards the others.

"fine, one more day, but leave tomorrow, after sunset. We stay no later, okay?" her brother and sister nodded, and they turned to go take a peek around the palace grounds. Unknown to them, Master Shifu had heard it all.

"Hm, interesting." he says aloud. "Lets see how this plays out."

* * *

**So sorry! So, so sorry! Please don't throw stuff at me! *ducks tomato, pitchforks, and flaming arrows* Come on! Please review! *ducks again to avoid a piano***

**Come on! How'd you freaking throw that?! *ducks out of sight and runs from angry mob throwing pianos***


End file.
